


What's New, Pussycat?

by RobCo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobCo/pseuds/RobCo
Summary: Benny ain't no fink, he doesn't kill people without looking them in the face. But when that face is prettier than he expected it to be he isn't sure if he can look at it before killing him. Or better said he isn't sure if he can kill it at all. So he doesn't. Because doesn't the upcoming king of New Vegas deserve the best?AlternativeBenny takes a liking to the courier so he decides to take him with him to New Vegas.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy's head pounded as he opened his eyes. Instantly he wished he hadn't as it quickly became clear that he wasn't waking up from a pleasant nap. Instead, it looked like he got knocked unconscious. Or he just slept on a very hard pillow. But because his hands were tied and he was on his knees it was fairly obvious that the former was reality instead of the later. With the strength of ten newborn puppies, Jeremy tried to free himself from his restraints. And in the progress of it he made some noise. Enough to alert the ones who did this to him.

''Guess who's waking up over here?'' Said a voice in front of him. And slowly Jeremy raised his head to see three men standing in front of him. A guy with a handlebar mustache, a man with a Mohawk and last a gentleman in a ridiculously Checkered coat. By the looks of it they were up to no good and Jeremy started to fear for his life. While he tried to keep up a brave face he was sure he was failing. So he thanked his lucky star that he was wearing a helmet with a built-in mask before he started to question to himself why he tried to look brave in the first place.

Jeremy watched as the man in the checkered coat took a drag from his cigarette before dropping it to the ground. ''Time to cash out.'' He said as he puts the cigarette out with his foot. The look on the faces of the guys next to him told Jeremy all that he needed to know. It told him that he was going to die tonight. And if handlebar had his way he would've been dead already, as he looked the most impatient out of the three of them.

''Would you get it over with.'' Said Handlebar impatiently, which only confirmed what Jeremy was thinking. He could feel his heartbeat beat faster and he thought about that soon he wouldn't have one anymore.

Checkered coat raised his hand as a signal for Handlebar to shut up. ''Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?'' He asked as he looked Jeremy in the face. Not eyes, as Jeremy was still wearing his helmet. But something told him that he wasn't wearing it for long. More so when Checkered suit started to walk closer to him. And even more when he stoop to eye level.

''Now let's get this helmet off shall we.'' When he heard the words he didn't even think about fighting him. Instead, he froze up in fear as he felt hands remove his mask. It's been awhile since he removed it. As it seemed that nobody took him seriously when he wasn't wearing it. It also brought a lot of unwanted attention. And while free drinks were nice, it didn't compensate for the way those hungry stares made him feel like a piece of meat.

The cold air hit his face when Checkered coat removed his precious helmet. Not even a second later he could swear he heard someone's breath hitch. ''Come on open your eyes.'' He heard. Confusion rose before it quickly ran away. As he realized he had closed his eyes in fear. Slowly he opened them and as slow as he did so fast he regretted it. Because now he was face to face with his soon to be murderer. 

But surprisingly instead of a cold stare, the way the man in front of him looked at him was almost... lovingly. Not the way you would expect someone to look at you before killing you. And while he could clearly see some lust in those eyes, which scared him as much as it surprised him, it wasn't like those hungry stares that made him hide in that helmet in the first place.

''Now why oh why would you hide this pretty face?'' Checkered coat whispered so only Jeremy could hear. Jeremy could feel his face heat up and despite the cold night air he started to feel warm. As soon as a blush graced his face a smirk graced the lips of the man in front of him. 

''Why don't you two grab a drink at that saloon we just passed.'' And while it was directed at the two men behind him, Checkered coat refused to break eye contact with Jeremy. Handlebar and Mohawk shared a look before looking at the back of Checkered coat's head. And as time slowly passed but footsteps were nowhere to be heard Checkered coat knew they haven't left. ''Don't worry, we'll join you two soon. I just want to talk to him in private first.'' The use of the word we confused the other three. But none of them were going to argue with him. Jeremy because it sparked a spark of hope that he might get out alive and Handlebar and Mohawk didn't ask because even though they would never admit it out loud, they were intimidated by him. 

The softer the footsteps of Handlebar and Mohawk got the harder Jeremy's heartbeat went. For some reason being alone with the man in front of him was a lot scarier than the three of them together. Whether that was because of the way he looked at him was something Jeremy wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But there wasn't any time to figure that out, as he heard the other starting to talk.

''Sorry you got twisted up in this scene.'' And while his voice was sounded sincere Jeremy wasn't sure if he could believe it. And because he got so used to wearing a helmet he didn't try to cover up his suspicion. Only when Checkered coat smiled in amusement did he try to keep a straight face. 

''My name is Benny. The one with the Mohawk is named Jessup and the other one is McMurphy.'' He said while untying Jeremy. If it wasn't for the pounding in his head Jeremy would've fled the second those ropes left his wrists. But the way his head felt and the way he was so surprised kept him grounded to his spot.

''What's your name, baby?''

Jeremy was glad that his face was red already or the blood rushing to his face would've knocked him out. ''M-my name is Jeremy, sir.'' Was his stuttered reply after a couple seconds of dead silence. For some reason the way Benny called him baby caught him off guard. Even though it shouldn't as he was quite used to strangers giving him pet names. But it never affected him the way it does now. Whether it was because of the fear of dying or because Benny was handsome was a question for another day. Especially since there wasn't enough time to think about how wrong it was that he considered his could be murderer attractive. 

The smile on Benny's face turned into an amused smirk as he heard Jeremy stutter. ''No need to be shy, baby. It's just the two of us.'' And while Benny's voice was trying to be soothing, it was anything but.

Seconds passed but instead, it felt like a century has passed since anyone has said anything. Jeremy hasn't said anything because he didn't know what to say. While Benny was content with staring at the pretty face in front of him. But both of them knew that the silence had to be broken eventually. And both of them were happy with it, although each with their own reason. 

''Are you going to kill me?'' Jeremy asked. Surprising both himself and Benny. Although Benny shouldn't be, as it was quite obvious what the biggest threat in this situation was. 

''Of course not, baby.'' Benny answered. The second those words were released into the world Jeremy's face lightened up. He was sure he never smiled as wide as he did right now. For some reason, Jeremy didn't doubt Benny for a second. Maybe because he wanted it to be true so badly that he just couldn't think about anything else.

The smile on Jeremy's face was heartwarming and it almost made Benny feel guilty about what he almost did and what he was going to do.  With the keyword being almost since he was still going to do it.

''Try not to smile so wide, baby. You might break your mouth.'' Benny teased light-heartedly. Making sure that Jeremy knew that he was just joking. But as soon as he said that he regretted it because Jeremy stopped smiling wide and he couldn't help but miss that smile already. But maybe it was for the best, as he wasn't done talking yet.

''I never said you didn't have to earn your right to life.'' 

While Jeremy was disappointed, he wasn't surprised. Less than five minutes ago he thought he was going to die. But suddenly out of the blue, his would be murderer took pity on him. That sounded weird even to him. So he nodded in understandment. He would do anything to get out of this situation alive.

The way Jeremy nodded his head brought a sparkle to Benny's eyes. The young man was so eager to say yes that it was endearing. Of course, he hasn't told the other what he wanted from him so that eagerness could disappear as soon as it appeared. That's why Benny took his sweet time before asking Jeremy what he wanted from him. 

''I want you to suck me off.''

Just seven simple little words, that on their own meant nothing, were enough to set Jeremy's face up in flames. Or at least it felt that way. Because of how warm he felt he almost started hyperventilating. But instead, he started to take fast and shallow breaths. To try to calm himself down.

The blush on Jeremy's face and neck was a welcome surprise to Benny. The fast and shallow breaths were not, however. It almost made him panic if it wasn't for the fact that Jeremy calmed himself down. Normally he would've demanded an answer by now, but since he wanted to make a good impression on him he decided to bite his tongue. 

With frequent pauses and stuttering on Jeremy's part, you could compare this conversation to a broken tape. And as unexpected as always Jeremy broke this little pause.

''I'm a virgin, sir.'' 

Just four simple little words, that on their own meant nothing, were enough to bring a smile to Benny's lips. The thought of being his first send a spark to his groin. But it also meant that he was getting nothing tonight. Because while Benny might be a lot, he was nothing if not a gentleman.

''A pretty thing like you? Surely that's a lie, right?'' Benny teased lightheartedly. As the blush on the other's face was enough evidence that the younger man wasn't lying. He just wanted to see if that blush had reached maximum redness yet. 

Quickly Jeremy shook his head. He would never lie, and especially not about something like this. ''No, sir.'' Was his short and fast answer. And he realized that maybe he wasn't willing to do _everything_ to get out alive.

A soft chuckle passed Benny's lips as he heard Jeremy's answer. It was exactly what he expected it to be. ''No need to call me sir, baby. Save it for the bedroom.'' He teased softly. Not done yet with trying to find the maximum redness a human being could be. So he gently helped Jeremy standing up without saying a word before placing his arm around his shoulders.

When he felt Jeremy tense up he patted his shoulder softly. ''Don't worry, baby. I remember the time I _got_ my first blowjob as if it happened yesterday. I know first times are important and you certainly don't want to give yours in this filthy cemetery do you, babe?'' The question was a rhetorical one as Benny quickly continued with talking. ''No you deserve better than that,'' Benny said softly as he leaned his head towards Jeremy. 

Jeremy smiled as he heard Benny talking. But this time he didn't raise up his hopes as before. Which was good too because not even a second later Benny dropped the bombs.

''That's why you're going home with me.''

Silence settled in for the millionth time and all the blood rushed away from his face. Dread settled in and he was too afraid to ask what the other meant with that. 

''I want your first time to be good. No, better than that. It has to be perfect. And that certainly isn't going to happen here.'' 

It didn't take a genius to understand what Benny was saying and Jeremy didn't like it one bit. While it was true that he considered Benny attractive, that didn't erase the fact that they were just strangers. And if Jeremy had his way he wouldn't lose anything to the checkered coat wearing stranger. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't his choice.

Benny could feel Jeremy tense up again. As he let out a soft chuckle he moved his mouth near Jeremy's ear. 

''Don't worry, babe. It's going to be _perfect_.''

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to end your first chapter with than with a cliffhanger? At least I think this is a cliffhanger...
> 
> And if you want to for some reason you can read it on my tumblr and fanfiction.net! http://writeshitgethit.tumblr.com/ and https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12450019/1/What-s-New-Pussycat Although I'm not sure why you'd want to.. Since you most likely just read it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks you to everyone who left a kudos or a comment <3\. It means a lot to me!

With his arm still around Jeremy Benny walked into the prospector saloon. And it was as filthy as the exterior suggested it to be. It was nothing like the place he got accustomed to so fast. Instead, it felt more like something from his days before New Vegas. A time he was trying to leave behind. If he had it his way he would've just gone to his room in the Tops. But because he told Jessup and McMurphy to go here he had no other choice. It didn't help that it was quite late and it looked like Jeremy was about to fall asleep any second now. In other words, these weren't good conditions to travel in.

''I'm done being nice. If you don't hand Ringo over soon, I'm going to get my friends and we're burning this town to the ground, got it?'' Was the first thing Jeremy and Benny heard when the stepped into the saloon. A worried look found itself on Jeremy's face. When Benny saw it he squeezed the younger male's shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. 

''We'll keep that in mind. Now, if you're not going to buy something, get out.'' Was the reply of the redheaded woman behind the bar. 

The man she was talking to glared at her before walking to the exit. The second he left the saloon everything seemed to continue as if it never happened. But that was probably because there weren't many people there. Jeremy was surprised there was someone else other than the four of them. And while it was just one other person, it was more than he expected. A girl and her dog. Both of them looked like this wasn't the first time that little incident happened. Which was probably the case going by the words of the man that just left.

''Welcome to the Prospector Saloon. What can I do for you?'' Asked the redheaded bartender when she saw Benny and Jeremy in an attempt to forget what just happened. 

Jeremy smiled at her as an idea popped into his head. He could ask her for help. While he wasn't sure what kind of help, but he had a better chance escaping when someone was helping him. The problem was that he couldn't ask for her help with Benny, or the great khans, in the same room. 

Benny looked at Jessup and McMurpy before slightly nudging his head towards the bartender to signal them to order. Both of them ordered a glass of vodka. Not what Benny expected, but he wasn't going to complain. With a smile, he turned to Jeremy. ''What do you want, baby?'' He asked as he gently guided Jeremy to sit down.

With a red face, Jeremy quickly looked around the room to see how everyone reacted to the way Benny called him baby. The great khans looked like they were expecting it, but Trudy. Trudy looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking at Benny. It was obvious she wanted to ask him something, but what it was wasn't so obvious. Perhaps she noticed his distress, and if that was the case recruiting her help would be easy.

''I would like a nuka cola please.'' He answered, a little quieter than usual. 

That was exactly what Benny expected Jeremy to order. ''And a scotch for me.'' He said as he sat down next to Jeremy. 

When everyone got their drink and the bartender was behind the bar again Jeremy decided to ask the question that was burning in his mind. 

''Would you mind if I asked you who that man was you were just arguing with, ma'am?'' Jeremy asked as he swirled his the glass in his hand. 

The bartender smiled at him before placing down the glass she was cleaning. ''Call me, Trudy, sugar.'' She said with the word sugar being second a second later. As it was an after thought. Which it was as she wanted to see how the fella in the checkered coat would react to it. She smiled when he reacted the exact way she expected him to.

Benny glared at her when she called Jeremy Sugar. He mentally cursed to himself for deciding to sit on the left side of Jeremy instead of the right. As he was still holding his glass of scotch. 

Jeremy nodded at what she said before patiently waiting for her response. ''But since you asked so nicely he's a convict. Just without the chains. Said his name was Cobb. "Powder Gangers" is what they call themselves. Plenty more like him out there.'' Trudy answered as she continued to clean some glasses.

''Powder gangers?'' Jeremy asked out loud. His tone showing obviously that he didn't know who they were. It made Benny wonder where he came from, but since he didn't want to derail the conversation he decided to save the question for a later time.

''Chain gangs, really. The NCR brought them in from California to work on the rail lines. Problem is, it turns out that giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn't the best idea. Was a big escape not too long ago. Some of 'em stuck together so they could make trouble. That's what we're dealing with now.''

Jeremy nodded in understandment while thinking to himself why anyone would trust convicts with either of those things. ''Is there anything I can do to help?'' He asked her without meaning to. While he really wanted to help, it might not be possible seeing the circumstances he was in. But if he helped her she might be more willing to help him.

Trudy looked at Jeremy before shifting her gaze to the three others. ''Maybe, if your friends are willing to help.'' She said with a small pause before she said the word friends.

Jeremy carefully looked at Benny with pleading puppy dog eyes. While he didn't have much hope he could try at the very least. 

Benny knew what Jeremy wanted from him. But he still wanted to hear it from the young man himself. ''What is it, baby?'' He asked with an amused smile.

A quick look at Trudy gave Jeremy the courage to ask Benny his question. She needed his help as much as he needed hers. ''Would you mind helping... us, Benny?'' He wasn't sure if 'us' was the right word to use but that didn't matter.

Benny thought about his answer for a while. On one hand, it would postpone their trip to New Vegas. But on the other hand, it was the perfect opportunity to show Jeremy that he could play nice if he was asked nicely. With an amused smile he grabbed one of Jeremy's hands. ''Anything for you, baby.'' He said before pressing a soft kiss to the back of Jeremy's hand. It's when he noticed the pip-boy on Jeremy's wrist and he wondered to himself how he just noticed it. It only made him question the young man's background even more and by the look on Trudy's face, he wasn't the only one who did. After that he didn't let go instead, he intertwined their fingers to seal the deal.

Jeremy smiled back at Benny while saying thank you before looking at Trudy. While something felt a little off he wasn't going to comment on it, fearing that it might change Benny's mind. It's why he didn't even comment on the fact that Benny hasn't let go of his hand yet. ''So could you tell me a little bit more about the situation?'' 

''About a week ago, this trader, Ringo, comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he says. Bad men after him, needs a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. We didn't actually expect anyone to come after him.'' Explained Trudy as she shifted her eyes between Jeremy and Benny.

''Wait a minute! We never agreed to this.'' Said an angry voice from behind them. With a glare, Benny turned around and reluctantly let go of Jeremy's hand.

''Excuse me for a second while I talk to these.. gentlemen,'' Benny said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. And while it fooled Jeremy, Trudy wasn't as convinced. 

Benny walked up to the table Jessup and McMurphy were. With a frown, he placed a hand on the table to lean on and in an attempt to shield their conversation from Jeremy and Trudy. ''Now listen up.'' He started in a voice that was close to a whisper without losing a threatening edge. ''Just play along and you'll be richly rewarded. What do you say?'' He asked with a tone that implied that it wasn't really a question.

Jessup and McMurphy both shared a look before looking back at Benny and nodding. They weren't stupid enough to not hear the underlying threat in those words. And they both knew that someone like Benny had the caps to back it up. So they decided to lay down low, for now at least.

With a smile, Benny pushed himself up straight and without a word, he walked back to the two people who were watching his every move. ''Everything is taken care of,'' Benny said as he slung an arm around Jeremy's shoulders. ''Now let's continue shall we?''

Jeremy took a glance at Benny's arm before looking at Trudy. Hopefully, she got his hint and by the looks of the, she knew something was wrong. Maybe not exactly but he could see that she was growing more suspicious. ''What do you think we should do?'' Jeremy asked as he swirled his glass in his hand.

Trudy noticed Jeremy's look but she was smart enough to know that pointing it out with Benny and the great khans in the room would be a bad idea. As it seemed that those two worked for the checkered coat wearing fella. She made a mental note to herself to make sure to talk to the kid alone. Although she knew that was going to be difficult seeing how handsy Benny was with him.

''Some of the others, like Sunny, will probably stand up for Ringo if he asks for help, which he hasn't. So it's best if you recruit them first before you go to Ringo to offer your help.'' Trudy said as she held back a yawn. ''But if I were you, I would wait until tomorrow. I reckon nobody will appreciate such a late night visit,'' She continued with a tone that implied that she was about to close and head home too.

Jeremy nodded at her answer before realizing that they didn't have a place to stay. And something inside him told him that Benny didn't know a place either. ''In that case, would you by any chance know a place where we can stay for tonight?'' 

''Sure thing. There's a free house at the edge of the town. There are only two beds though.'' Trudy answered with the last sentence being an afterthought. An awkward silence threatened to take place until Trudy remembered something. ''Although there's a robot who lives in town near that house. Has a shack and all. So maybe you can ask him if you can stay there for the night. I doubt he uses the bed there.''

''Wait a second. Did you just say robot?'' Benny asked, his voice sounding almost panicky. With the keyword being almost as Jeremy and Trudy didn't notice.

''Yeah.'' Was the simple answer Trudy game him. She didn't know what it was but there was something she didn't like about him. It reminded her about the robot they were currently talking about.

''Does this robot by any chance roll on one wheel?'' At this point, Jeremy couldn't help but feel left out as they were obviously talking about something he didn't have any knowledge of. 

Again Trudy's answer was a short, yeah. But this time she was a bit more intrigued as it was obvious that Benny was fairly acquainted with these kinds of robots.

When she answered with the answer he feared most he mentally cursed to himself. ''Thank you.'' He said as he realized that both Trudy and Jeremy were looking at him. ''Here's the caps I own you.'' And with that, he placed the caps he owned and a nice tip. While most of the time he wouldn't have done it he couldn't help himself this time. Whether it was because he wanted to try to impress Jeremy was something he could think about later. ''Let's go, baby. It's late already.'' With that, he gently pushed Jeremy out of his chair without saying a word to Trudy before he placed his arm back around Jeremy's shoulder. He wasn't blind to the suspicious way she looked at him and he felt like he had to have a little chat with Jeremy.

''Thanks for everything. And see you tomorrow.'' Jeremy said quickly as he was basically dragged out of the saloon. Smiling when he heard Trudy answer with a goodbye of her own.

The shack of the mysterious robot was easy to find. And as Benny expected it was just the kind of robot like those in New Vegas. The only difference was the face displayed on the screen. Instead of a soldier, it was a cheery looking cowboy.

''Howdy pardners!'' It greeted cheerfully as he saw them walk up to his shack.

''Good evening, sir,'' Jeremy answered just as cheerfully. It was the first time he's seen such a robot and it showed in the way he was so intrigued by it. 

''No need to call me, sir, pardner. The name's Victor, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' 

''It's nice to meet you too, Victor,'' Jeremy answered before Benny had the chance to say anything. And out of habit he stretched out his hand for a handshake. Earning him a raised eyebrow from Benny. And it might've been his imagination but to Jeremy, it looked like Victor's permanent smile was a little bit wider before he awkwardly tried to accept the handshake. ''I know we just met and I know I'm asking for a lot... But would you mind if we stayed over for the night?'' 

''Of course, you can! It's been awhile since anyone has slept in there, so it might be a little dusty. And there's only one bed, but I doubt that will be a problem. Other than that I got nothing to say, so I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow. Have a nice evening.'' And with that, the robot rolled away leaving Benny and Jeremy behind with confused faces. If it wasn't for the fact that it was late Jeremy would've yelled for him to come back so he could explain to the robot that they weren't lovebirds. Instead, Jeremy looked as the robot rolled away while Benny opened the door. And it was just as dusty as Victor said it would be. Gently he pushed Jeremy forwards until he was standing in the shack before closing the door.

Just when Jeremy was about to comment on the dust he could feel himself being pushed against the closed door.

Benny placed his hand next to Jeremy's head on the door before leaning in with a slightly annoyed smirk. ''Is there something you need to tell me, Jeremy?'' He asked, putting emphasize on the other's name.

For some reason, Benny calling him by his name felt weird. That probably came from the fact that this was the first time the other did so. Jeremy quickly shook his head. ''N-No, sir.'' He said as quickly as he shook his head. Mentally he scolded himself for thinking that Trudy would be the only one who could see his signals.

Benny wasn't very convinced but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on. For some reason, he couldn't help but like the way the younger man stuttered and called him sir. ''Now didn't I ask you to leave that for the bedroom, baby?'' He asked. A smile appearing on his face when Jeremy smiled too. He made a mental note to himself that Jeremy liked his little pet names before slightly leaning in more for emphasize. 

''Sorry, Benny,'' Jeremy answered without thinking. Not even bothering to talk back and say that this was technically a bedroom too.

''Apology _not_ accepted.'' Benny paused to see Jeremy's response before continuing. ''How about a kiss to make it up, babe?'' 

When Benny asked for a kiss Jeremy's face turned bright red for the millionth time this evening. Quickly to avoid problems he pressed a soft kiss against Benny's cheek.

Benny couldn't get enough of the way Jeremy's face turned red and the kiss on the cheek made it even better. A soft chuckle passed his lips as Jeremy averted his eyes after kissing him. He didn't expect anything else, but it was still surprising. ''No need to be shy, baby. Daddy's here.'' Benny softly pressed himself into Jeremy's body as he tried to look him in the eyes.

''Daddy?'' Jeremy asked confused before he realized what Benny meant with it. But the second he realized he tried to conceal a frown. He wasn't really sure how he felt about it but he decided to let it slide, for now at least. 

''Yes, honey baby?'' Benny asked amused as he circled his arms around Jeremy's waist. 

''I-I think we should go to bed.'' Jeremy stuttered in response as he was eager to fall asleep and forget this night ever happened.

''Alright, babe.'' Benny let go of Jeremy's waist before casually undressing himself to his underwear in front of Jeremy. Without looking at Jeremy to see his response, as he could picture it himself, he stepped into the bed. Making sure to lay close to the wall so that there was room for Jeremy. But at the same time making sure that Jeremy had to make body contact if he wanted to comfortably lay down.

Jeremy hated to admit it but without the checkered coat, Benny was even more handsome. The fact that he could see his muscle had probably a lot to do with that. And while Benny had no problem undressing in front of other people that didn't mean he hadn't. So after kicking off his shoes, he tried to step into bed only to be denied by Benny.

''I thought you would be raised better than this, baby. Or do you just want daddy to punish you? Because if it's the later, you're already walking on thin ground, babe. So just put off your clothes, okay?'' And while it sounded like a question, it was anything but and Jeremy knew it. Slowly he undressed before looking at Benny. ''That's better.'' Was the now checkered coat-less man response as he lifted up the blanket.

As Jeremy lay down he wasn't sure if he wanted to face Benny or not. In the end, he decided not to and he turned his back to the older man. Not late after he could feel a hand on his hips and a body pressed into his back.

''You do realize that just giving me a blowjob isn't going to cut it right, baby?'' Benny asked as he softly squeezed Jeremy's hip. And while, again, it sounded like a question Jeremy knew it wouldn't do him any good by answering it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason slow burn is one of the tags.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long, I'm sorry ;-; And I'm even more sorry because this chapter is pretty short.

The sunlight caressed Jeremy's face, urging him to wake up. Reluctantly he did so as he slowly opened his eyes. Panic kicking in when he was confronted with an unfamiliar room. Making him squeeze the hand he was holding before he realized he was holding someone's hand. It made him flinch backward into the person who's hand he was holding. Instantly he remembered what happened last night and he quickly let go of Benny's hand. Unfortunately for him, Benny was holding on pretty tightly so it took him a minute to carefully pry those fingers from his hand. A quick look at Benny revealed that the other was still fast asleep.

Seeing as Benny wasn't going to wake up for a while Jeremy decided to take his chances. Carefully he left the bed. And just as careful he dressed. Slow enough to not make any sounds but fast enough so it didn't look like he was moving in slow-motion. The second he clasped on his pip-boy he regretted it as it made a loud noise. Quickly he looked at Benny and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still asleep.

Deciding to not be so careless anymore he decided to pick up his shoes and put them on outside. 

''Come back to bed, baby.'' Came the unexpected and tired voice of Benny.

Jeremy's breath hitched as he let go of the doorknob. After a couple of seconds of staring at the door, he decided to look at Benny who was still laying in bed with his eyes closed. Jeremy could easily make a run for it as it was very unlikely that Benny would chase him without getting dressed first. But on the other hand, Jeremy doubted that he could outrun Benny _and_ the Great Khans. 

''Come on, babe. Don't make me ask twice.'' Benny said as he placed his hands behind his neck and shifted on his back. 

Deciding that it wasn't worth the risk Jeremy placed his shoes back under the bed. When he was about to get back into the bed Benny moved the blanket from him revealing his body as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Jeremy didn't know what Benny was trying to do with that until Benny gently pulled him on his lap. With a flushed face, Jeremy was now straddling Benny's lap as the other was shamelessly admiring the view. 

With a lazy smile on his face, Benny placed a hand on Jeremy's hip. ''Tell me, why are you up so early?''

''I just wanted to go see Ringo.'' Which wasn't exactly a lie. It was part of the reason Jeremy decided to stay as he wouldn't be able to run away in the first place. Not if he wanted to help Ringo, which he did.

Benny pulled Jeremy against his chest before he leaned in and placed his chin on the younger man's shoulder. ''Aren't you just the sweetest.'' He whispered against Jeremy's neck before placing a string of soft kisses.

The feeling of Benny's lips against his neck had Jeremy inhale sharply. When the initial shock was over and moans threatened to spill past his lips he bit them in an attempt to stop it. Before he knew it he was holding on to Benny's shoulders.

''You really are a virgin. Aren't ya?'' Benny asked amused. The words felt hot against Jeremy's neck and he couldn't help but shiver. ''I'll take that as a yes,'' He said before continuing to kiss Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy's bottom lip was red from the biting and he was sure he could taste blood. ''P-please stop.'' Jeremy moaned. His tone contradicting with his words. 

''You sure about that, baby? Because to me, it sounds like you don't want me to stop.'' But while he said that Benny moved his head to look the young man in his eyes.

 ''I-I have to get my helmet back before someone else does,'' Jeremy said suddenly, ignoring Benny's question. With everything that happened yesterday evening he completely forgot about his trusty helmet. And right now more than ever he wanted it back. The thought of someone stealing his helmet upset him enough to get off Benny's lap. And because the other didn't expect it he had a clean escape.        

While Jeremy was lacing his shoes he could hear Benny getting dressed. Surprisingly fast because when he looked up he was greeted by the sight of the checkered coat he didn't know how to feel about.       

''That reminds me, you never answered my question from last night.'' The sound of bullets hitting metal almost surprised Jeremy. But the question actually did. ''Why do you insist on hiding your pretty face?''

The pip-boy wearing man stood up before he said, ''So people can't shoot me in the face.''

''Oh c'mon, baby! Don't be like that. If I knew what was hidden under that helmet I never would've even thought about it.'' He said as he placed his gun back into his coat pocket.

Jeremy turned his back to Benny to roll his eyes. ''Let's just get my helmet back.'' And with that, both of them left the little shack.  

After a quiet walk, they arrived at the place both of them met for the first time just a couple hours ago. It wasn't as intimidating as it was last night, but to Jeremy, it was still a little unnerving. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he never liked graveyards, or just because he almost met death here.

To his surprise and dismay, his helmet was nowhere to be found. Someone had already taken it. Which felt slightly unnerving as it was fairly early in the morning and Good Springs wasn't a big town. In fact, they haven't seen anyone else during their short walk. 

''Sorry about that, babe. I should've taken it with me last night. But your eyes almost made me forget how to breathe so your helmet was the last thing on my mind, baby.'' The checkered coated (gentle)man said with a smirk once he realized the helmet wasn't where he placed it.

With disappointment, Jeremy had to bite back a smile. He was a sucker for dumb pickup lines, and while they didn't work on him they never failed to make him smile solely due to their stupidity. 

While Jeremy could hide his smile he couldn't hide the way his eyes seemed to sparkle and Benny noticed. With a boost of confidence that came with getting his already too big ego stroked, he placed his arm around Jeremy's shoulder. ''Let's go help your friend.'' 

Jeremy allowed himself to smile at that before he realized he didn't have any clue where Ringo actually was. ''We'll have to visit Trudy first and I'm not sure she's awake already.'' While a lot of stores seemed to be open 24/7 he had the feeling that because of last night that Trudy would decide to stay in bed a little while longer to make up for the fact that she stayed open longer.

''Whatever you say, baby,'' Benny answered easily. It might've been just in his mind but he couldn't help but notice that Jeremy was a bit more at ease. Or perhaps it was wishful thinking as he couldn't get enough of that smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 Forgiveness for Benny's dumb pickup lines is welcome too.


End file.
